Coping Mechanisms
by ArcaneKobold
Summary: and Soldier:76 are pinned by heavy gunfire. is emotionally distraught and begins to act on impulse. Soldier attempts to comfort her. Their pride and conflicting personalities clash in a cute way. NSFW.


**Coping Mechanisms**

 _a Hana Song x Jack Morrison erotica_

* * *

This is partly a doodle and partly a test upload. I've always liked writing erotica, but never really had a place to put my work. Be warned, it ends abruptly. Please enjoy and thoroughly critique. Thank you.

* * *

Soldier: 76 violently pulled 's head back under cover. They sat crouched behind the wreckage of a mech as bullets sprayed above them. More deliberate shots fired where 's head had been.

"I said, _GET DOWN."_ Jack growled furiously at Hana. His tone was far more harsh than he had intended for it to be. He disguised his concern for her well being as anger. Sure, he was angry and their lives were in danger, but he was also very concerned for her well being. She's a good kid.

"I know!" Hana pouted. She realized that 76 had just saved her life, but her pride prevented her from acknowledging the foolishness of her actions. This, however, meant that she couldn't thank Jack for what he had done without admitting fault. Her eyes welled up in embarrassment. Jack noticed.

Surrounding them was a war. Mechs loudly whirred by, machines constantly crashed into buildings and glass, and the gunfire was almost white noise. Almost. They were hidden safely under some debris away from the scanners. Jack said something about a EMP field that would buy them some time until backup arrived, but they had to keep low. Literally. Hana could only think about how much she missed her mech and how lucky she was to escape it with her life. She especially missed her her viewers and chat. She even secretly liked when they'd joke about her having a crush on Morrison or vise versa. The distraction was nice, but not too much to detract from her performance. They were simply outgunned.

The two sat in silence, both unsure of how to address one another. Calling Hana by her screen name seemed strange to Jack, and calling Soldier: 76 by that title seemed too impersonal to Hana. They shuffled awkwardly and both went to initiate conversation at the same time.

They stuttered and both tried to let the other talk first, but Jack eventually gave in.

"Song-" he stumbled over his words, before deciding upon calling her by her first name. He didn't want to sound like a soldier. He wanted to sound like a protector or a friend to her.

"Hana. You're a good kid. I'd hate to see you get hurt out there." he said as softly as his worn voice would allow.

, having recognized Jack's attempt at an apology, couldn't help but grin. Perhaps it was the weight of the war, the loss of her mech, or the combined absence of her coping mechanisms, but something in Hana cracked. She began laughing hysterically. She placed her hands on her stomach and kept laughing at how endearing this old soldier's attempts at reconciliation were. Poor Morrison was dumbfounded and slightly upset by her reaction. knew this and managed to gasp, "No, no no! Thank you!" amidst her giggle fit.

She knew he had meant well and that meant a lot to her. She calmed down and took a few more deep breaths, still tainted with laughter, before she gathered herself and placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"No, really, thank you." she said, looking up and into Jack's eyes to ensure to him that she meant it.

"That means so much to me and I know you meant well. So, thank you for saving me from the game over." she winked and elbowed Morrison. She knew he hated when she talked like that.

If you didn't know better, you wouldn't have known Jack was smiling... but knew better. She capitalized on this and gave him a big hug. He tried to stop her, but they had to keep low. So, despite his strength, he let her topple him over. She hugged him and laid upon him easily and weightlessly like a firm muscled mattress. He was oddly comfortable to her, and her to him.

* * *

"Hana-" Jack attempted to growl, but it came out as a strong whisper.

"What's come over you, Soldier?" he interrupted himself in an attempt to make things less personal.

"You are really cozy, you know that?" Hana teased, snuggling her head into his chest.

" _Song_." Jack attempted to say more sternly. Hana sighed and opened her eyes to look up at 76.

"Look. We could die. You said to stay low. I am staying low. OK?" she sassed. 76 was speechless. She was right, but he knew he was just trying to make him uncomfortable- and it was working. He reached his arms up and placed his large hands on her tiny shoulders, his fingers encompassing nearly the entire joint, and began to slide her off of him. She pouted and did her best to cling on, but he was far too strong.

Then they both froze. Hana's eyes widened and Jack's heart stopped.

"Is... that your..?" Hana asked in disbelief. Soldier didn't answer. He couldn't believe it either. And how had he not noticed it happen? Upon trying to slide Hana off of his body, her groin was caught on his bulge. He was erect. Her face quickly reddened and she almost pushed away- but instead buried her face into his chest.

" _JACK_!" she let out in a muffled scream through his tattered cloth.

"Why are you..?" she asked.

He didn't respond for what felt like hours.

"I don't know." he mustered.

She didn't want this, but now that she was here... it was kind of nice. She secretly enjoyed how uncomfortable she made Jack. He's always so tough and serious and command-y about everything. It was nice to have him not shouting orders for once- be she wanted to hear him talk more about _her._ She gulped and put on a confident tone.

"Do... do you like this?" she asked.

Silence for far too long.

"I don't know." he mustered again, still unmoving.

She started to grind. Without thinking, without consideration, without hesitation- she started to grind. Something about having him beneath her gave her a high that she couldn't help but ride out.

"Do you like _this?"_ she asked again in false confidence, amping up her rhythm.

He twitched. She felt him grow harder against her.

She reached down and placed her hand on his bulge. It was bigger than her hand could grasp. She felt him push into her touch.

Carefully, she found his zipper and pinched it all the way down with her gloved hand and reached in. Her palm laid on his warm girth and it reacted to her touch with an eager throb. She laced her hand around it and quickly pulled it out, unsheathing his cock. She looked down between their bodies to see it. Her grip barely covered a third of its length. She angled it towards his stomach and pressed her jumpsuit against it. His cock fit nicely against her slit. Her thin suit betrayed her as Jack could quickly feel that she was already a little worked up.

Instinctively, he grabbed her waist and pushed himself against her. She gasped in fright and pleasure as his manhood pressed against her body. She couldn't help but return the motion and grind upon him.

Everything was comfortable but the silence between them.

DV.a decided to fill the void with played up gasping and gentle moaning. She really meant it, but Morrison could tell what she was trying to do. He finally spoke up.

"I can tell you're exaggerating, Hana. You're using your streamer voice." he explained coarsely.

paused. Even with his cock out and her grinding against him he _still_ found a way to correct her behavior.

"And _YOU_ are using your dad voice!" she huffed.

"Is there a problem, Song?" he growled.

"No! Just-" she began, but became flustered at his stoic tone. The control she felt she had over him had been compromised. So, she sought to gain it back.

"I just want you to _fuck_ me, okay?" she blurted.

"I always have. You're just- I think you're-" she began fumbling desperately over her words and her confident tone began to falter.

"Shh." he cooed and attempted to place a hand on her cheek, but it wound up caressing an entire half of her head. She was so small compared to him. She pressed against his touch, lovingly.

"So..." Hana began. "There is a zipper in the back of my..."

"No need." Jack interrupted and pressed a thumb against her opening until the suit tore and consequently rubbed harshly against her wet and shaven pussy. She gasped violently and happily at this. Something about his brute efficiency was so admirable to Hana. And sexy, weirdly.

"There." he cooed, exhaling some of his pent up eagerness. She noticed and did her best not to squirm at his low tone persistently resonating within her.

"O-okay. I am ready!" she cheered softly, feigning confidence again. Soldier let her. She positioned his still throbbing member toward her now exposed and tiny little pussy. The kind that hasn't a hair in sight, and all of the pink is hidden beneath two cute shining puffs of skin. She gently lowered her body upon his and as his head met her opening she quivered and quite eagerly pushed herself down to embrace the first of his cock.

His head alone sent wonderful warm shivers all throughout her body. Her elbows shook and face flushed redder than she thought possible. He placed his large hands around her waist and began to help ease her around his girth. She panted and let out high pitched squeaks as his cock slowly made its way farther inside of her than any of her toys ever have. His cock made her feel so full as her walls tightly hugged and pulsated for him. He wasn't even halfway inside of her yet.

"Fu-fuck! Jack!" she had to gasp before continuing her sentence.

"You... you didn't tell me your cock was this fucking big!" she gasped.

"Watch your language, Song." he growled. He knew better than to say this and he actually didn't quite intend to given the circumstances, but old habits die hard.

blurted out, "No! Fuck me, Daddy!"

And the silence returned.

Hana, having realized what had just escaped her lips, began to sweat and itch in embarrassment and went from an aroused pink to a bright tomato. She quickly began to pull away and apologize, but Morrison's grip didn't let her. He reached an arm around her head and pulled her ear close to his lips. She was so close that she could hear his heartbeat and his visor hum. He left one of his hands gripping her waist.

 _"Good girl."_ he growled into her ear, making her shiver while his other hand eased her body down completely onto his cock. He was so big, but she was wet enough that he went in with far less resistance than either of them anticipated. She let out one long moan of surprise and gratitude for the duration of his entry.

* * *

To be concluded.


End file.
